I love you, Tenchi
by Haru Baka
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! Enjoy! ^ ~ Read and review, please! And BTW, Beware! I'm going to do a songfic! Coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own the Tenchi Series, and all the characters are © themselves. Enjoy!  
  
**

Loving Tears

**  
**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**  
  
  
"Tenchi-kun! Minna-san! Breakfast is ready!" Sasami huddled around the living room, ringing the bell that she always had to indicate that a meal was ready.   
Everyone made their way into the living room, and sat around the table. Sasami drifted back into the kitchen, and set the meal down on the table. It wasn't long before everyone had started to eat.  
"Ayeka-san, Where is Ryoko-chan?" Tenchi asked her. Ryoko was usually the first person at the table, but she was no where to be found, now.   
"I don't know .. Probably oversleeping again." Of course, Tenchi knew that Ayeka didn't care for Ryoko much. The rivalry between the two rose heavily the past few days. As soon as Ayeka had made her comment, Ryoko had phased through the ceiling. She sat herself down next to Tenchi, and sighed quite heavily.   
"I heard that, you know." Instead of causing a commotion, Ryoko sat quietly and sipped her tea. Everyone just stared at Ryoko, this wasn't like her at all.  
"Is everything alright, Ryoko-chan?" Tenchi glanced at Ryoko for a moment. It seemed that something was wrong, she never acted like this.  
"Perfectly fine. What's everyone staring at?" Ah, that devilish glancing gesture got everyone else thinking she was just fine.   
  
Ryoko found herself ontop of the roof of the Masaki home, again. Her gaze had given a hint that she was lost in though. The breeze brushed against her cheek, how she wished that was Tenchi's hand. A smile came across her face.  
"Another day.. Another day without telling Tenchi-kun.." She had loved Tenchi for the longest time. Ever since she had laid her eyes on him, it was love. Nothing in the world can compare to what Tenchi had made her feel like. At least he was decent enough to accept her, even though she was a space pirate.   
"I wonder when I'll give in, and tell him how I really feel..." A hand came upon her shoulder, and made her jump up, startled. She turned her head, her cheeks flushed heavily seeing that it was Tenchi.   
"I knew you'd be here, Ryoko-chan." Tenchi knew that something was bothering her, but how would he get her to blurt it out?  
"You know me more than you think, Tenchi-kun." Ryoko smiled again, and stared at him. She would've jumped on him and cuddled him, but he would just scamper off.  
"So, are you going to tell me, or not?" Tenchi couldn't even stare at the girl. He couldn't help but to have a soft spot for her. After all the chaos, and all the situations she had caused in the house, he still had a soft spot for her.  
"Tell you what, Tenchi-kun?" Where was he leading to? He wanted to know something, but did she have the heart to tell him?  
"What's bothering you, you know you can tell me." A smile reassured her that everything would be okay if she told him.   
"Well.. I .. " For a fact, she knew she was better than this. It was just a simple sentence, right? Just 'I love you', right? Wrong. It was much harder to say than she though.  
"You can tell me, Ryoko-chan. I won't tell anyone else. I promise." Tenchi stared at her. For once, he had gotten Ryoko to say something. To get a better respone from her, he cautiously put his arm around her shoulder, and brought her closer to him.  
"I .. love you, Tenchi Masaki."   
  
End of Chapter one.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Author's note again!: Since the last chapter was a short one, this one will be longer. ^_^

Loving Tears

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter 2

"I love you, Tenchi Masaki." The words echoed in Tenchi's mind. Did she really say that? Or was she kidding?.. His only reaction to it was a surprised looked on his face, and somewhat of a grin.

"You.. Love me?" He fell speechless, and overwhelmed by the fact that she had told him this now. No wonder she was acting so strange for the past few weeks!

"I've loved you for the longest time. I couldn't tell you .. Because .." She had fallen into tears, cutting off her last sentence. She threw her arms around Tenchi's neck, and cried on his shoulder.

Ayeka. It was all because of Ayeka. Tenchi knew that, at least. After all the times she tried to be alone with Tenchi, Ayeka had always managed to get in the way. At least Ryoko wasn't a coward like her.

Tenchi was completely silenced. He didn't know how to react to what she had said. Comforting her was no problem, he just took her in his arms and held her. Nothing to it! But, what should he say? He was helpless.

"Ryoko-chan .. I .. --" Suddenly, a big slam was heard. Obviously, Ayeka had been looking for Tenchi. When Ayeka climbed out of the window to get onto the roof, Ryoko leaning on Tenchi. What a horrific sight. 

"RYOKO-BAKA! What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Scolding her like always. Ayeka grasped Tenchi by his shoulders and literally dragged him back into the house, leaving Ryoko alone on the roof again.

"Ayeka-san! Wait a minu --!" Cut off again. Within a few seconds, Ayeka had shut the windows, and huffed a bit.

"What was going on there? Why was she leaning on you like that, hm?" Nosy Ayeka. She always had to know who or what Tenchi was talking about. Especially if it were someone like Ryoko. 

"Why do you always have to know where I am?! Can't you stop worrying about me 

for one second?" That did it. He couldn't bear it any longer. This rivalry had to stop. He wanted it to stop at that very moment. 

"Lord Tenchi-kun.." Ayeka stepped back, a little startled by the fact that Tenchi has yelled at her. Her, the Jurian Princess. What did he think he was doing? 

"Ayeka, You have got to learn that fighting over me is just going to make matters worse between you and Ryoko-chan! Can't you understand that?" He had a point. No one else in the Masaki Residence was fighting over him. Why should they?

Ayeka could only stare at the wooden floor. She didn't have the heart to look at Tenchi, now. It seemed that he was starting to dislike her, instead of Ryoko. One thing was for sure, she was a coward, alright. Tenchi left the room, and headed down to the living room. 

"Another day, another day without telling Lord Tenchi-kun, huh Ryoko-san?" Little Washu was still at her computer. Ryoko was at the back wall, leaning against it.

"No. I told him, Okaasan." Little Washu turned around, and stared blankly at her. That was very unlikely of her, like everyone else thought. 

"And what did he say?" Maybe her experiments were less important to her. Maybe Ryoko deserved a bit of affection, for once. 

"He .. " Ryoko paused for a moment, "Didn't say anything. Ayeka dragged him inside before he could say anything." Her eyes shut, and she shook her head out of disgust. Ayeka had always managed to mess up things between herself and Tenchi. How she hates it. 

"Foolish Ayeka. She's just jealous of you, Ryoko-san. You did what you wanted to do for so long, and she never got the chance to. I say take advantage of the situation for all it's worth!" Back to the computer again. What was more important than your own daughter, for Kami-sama's sake?

"I don't know what to do now, Okaasan." Ryoko slumped onto her rear, and pressed her knees to her chest. Even calling Little Washu 'mother' was difficult enough. 

"What can you do? There's only one way to find out if he loves you or not, Ryoko-san. You just have to confront him." Little Washu, right as usual. No wonder she's such a genius.

After all that commotion, Tenchi headed for the springs. Nothing like a hot bath to relax yourself after what had just happened. He leaned against the edge, staring at the sky. 

"Day after day, those two never stop!" Tenchi thought. "Come to think of it, Ryoko-chan is a lot more affectionate than Ayeka-san is.". He sighed and closed his eyes. What more situations will today bring?

When Tenchi opened his eyes, a pair of eyes were staring back at him. No, it was someone. It was Ryoko. Tenchi jumped a bit, startled to find Ryoko giving him that gaze. 

"Ryoko-chan! I.. " Yet again, he was interrupted. Ryoko pressed her index finger against his lips, and slipped inside of the bathing area. She leaned on him again, and closed her eyes.

"Ryoko-chan .. What's going on? .." Tenchi was pondering about what she said earlier. Maybe this was a little trick. Maybe she was just kidding around with his emotions. 

"Tell me that you love me, Tenchi-kun." She brought her arms around his waist. She didn't care if Ayeka found them like this. She wanted her to, anyways.

"Ryoko-chan, I .. " Tears again. Is this why she was acting strange? Out of Love? He wrapped his arms around her, and stared down at her. A smile came across his face.

"Say you love me, Tenchi-kun.." After all the abuse she endured in the Masaki Residence. After all the pain she suffered because of being alone. She needed those three words to come from him. That was all she needed.

"I love you, Ryoko-chan."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Again, like all disclaimers, I do not own the Tenchi series. They are © to their owners. 

Loving Tears

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter 3

"I love you, Ryoko-Chan.." Sympathy. It was all out of sympathy. Ryoko knew it, or did she? Her eyes widened, and she gave him a bewildered look. She didn't exactly know whether to believe him or not. Most of the time his feelings were kept away, he expressed no feeling at all to her, nor Ayeka.

"You didn't mean that! You said that because you feel sorry for me, Tenchi-kun!" Jumping to conclusions. Maybe that would get him to confess that he really loved her. What better way to get it out of him than that?

"Ryoko-chan, Would I lie to you?" He had a point. He had never lied to her before. But why should believe him when she just told him to say that? She was confused.

"How can I be so sure you're not lying to me now?" The gaze she gave him was heartbreaking. She leaned back, and unlocked the embrace, all she could've done was stare at him. Tenchi stared at her, and brought her into his arms again.

"Ryoko-chan. I love you, and I don't mean that out of sympathy." Should she believe him? He needed to prove his love for her. But how?

"Prove it. Show me that you love me, Tenchi-kun. I don't believe you.. " Ryoko gave him a devilish, somewhat innocent grin. Finally, a way for him to prove it!

Tenchi didn't need a second invitation. He tilted his head forward, and kissed her. When they pulled away fromthe kiss, both of them were red in the face, and looking away from each other.

"Well.. That proves it. For now." Ryoko laughed devilishly, and phased out of the bathing area, leaving Tenchi in awe. All that for just "For now"? What was she up to this time?

"Minna-san! Dinner time!" As usual, Ryoko was the first person to be sitting at the table. Everything was all back to normal, which everyone else though, except for Ayeka. Everyone gathered around the table, and waited for Sasami to bring the food in.

"So, Ryoko-san? How'd everything go with Lord Tenchi-kun?" Little Washu whispered , nudging her daughter.

"Okaasan, Quiet! Not now!" Ryoko got red in the face again, and nudged her mother back. Ayeka stared at Ryoko and Little Washu blankly. What were they talking about?

"Dinner is here!" Sasami put down a big plate of fried shirmp, noodles, rice, carrots, ect. ect. onto the table with a light thud. All but Ryoko had started eatting vigorously. 

"Where's Lord Tenchi-kun, Ojousan?" Little Washu managed between a mouthful of noodles and a bit of tea.

"He should be here by now. What's taking him so .. " Tenchi walked through the door, and sat down at the table. ".. long." Ryoko smiled widely and started to eat, herself. 

"Sorry I'm a little late, Minna-san." Tenchi rubbed the back of his head, and grinned quite nervously. He didn't want to hint out what had just happened between him and Ryoko.

"It's okay, Lord Tenchi-kun. We've just started." Little Washu again, while chomping down shrimp. Luckily for him, Ryoko and Ayeka didn't start arguing during the first five minutes of the meal. At least that was a relief.

"Oh! That's good, at least I didn't miss anything." Everyone ate, and enjoyed their meal like every other day of the week. Ayeka on the other hand, was as silent as a mouse. She didn't even look up at Tenchi or anyone else during dinner. Maybe it was because of what Tenchi had said to her?

Dinner ended, and everyone helped Sasami wash the dishes. Ayeka was shooting glares at Ryoko from time to time, which she didn't seem to notice. "Maybe it was just a stressful day for Tenchi, that's it!", Ayeka thought. She couldn't've been more wrong.

The evening was very peaceful, the breeze giving an even more comforting mood. The moon glowed, giving the only light in the forest, and outside the Masaki Residence. As always, Ryoko sat on the roof and stared at the sky. What a day. Who wouldn't be happy?

"I think today was absolutely crazy, Ryoko-chan." Tenchi made his way up to the roof just moments earlier. Ayeka had fallen asleep, allowing Tenchi to sneak up onto the roof. 

"What? You think it's crazy that a Space Pirate like myself can love someone?" Ryoko smiled, closing her eyes, her hair waving with the wind.

"No. You were just sudden, that's all." Tenchi sat down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Ryoko leaned her head aginst his chest, and sighed.

"Gomen-nasai, Tenchi-kun. I should've waited." Tenchi could've sworn he heard her giggle, but it matter to him at all. Ryoko wrapped her arms around his waist in a gentle embrace. Finally, she got what she wanted. She didn't have a care in the world.

"I love you, Ryoko-chan." Hearing those words made her heart skip a beat. A night with Tenchi. Who could want more than that?

"I love you too, my Tenchi-kun." Both of them did not know that Ayeka had woken up, and had followed them. Of course, she wasn't dumb enough to go onto the roof. She kept herself on the balcony below the roof. Hearing those words, she slumped to the ground. She cried. 

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Usual Disclaimer. I don't own the Tenchi Series. Back off! =P

I love you, Tenchi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter 4

"Meow!" The small cabbit hopped onto of Ryoko's chest, and bounced a bit. Such a small creature, full of love. If only everyone else was like this.

"Good Morning, Ryo-Ohki-san." Ryoko was still half asleep, but her lips curved into a weak smile. She wasn't exactly the morning person. Ryoko sat up and rubbed her eyes, regaining her vision. She scanned the room, the sun shone through her window. It cast a shadow that lead to the door, but .. There is never a shadow there. She looked over toward the door.

Oh no. Ayeka.

All Ayeka could do was stare at Ryoko. She couldn't express in words how much she hated her. Stealing the only thing that kept her on Earth. If it weren't for her love for Tenchi, She would've gone back to Jurai with Sasamia long time ago. Now it was just.. Lust. Ryoko had noticed her tear stained cheeks. For once, Ryoko wondered what was wrong with her.

"And why are you crying, Ayeka-san?" Ryoko tried to make it sound as if she cared. She didn't care for Ayeka in the least bit, anyhow. All they ever did was fight, and they never got along. Big deal. Been there, done that. They'll always be rivals.

"You stole him from me. You stole everything that I've ever wanted.". Tears formed in her eyes. It hurt that bad? Didn't she realize that she had the chance to tell him, but she didn't take it?

"You've got it all wrong. I'm the one who told him how I felt. He just happened to feel the same way." Ryoko crossed her arms in her usual fashion. No wonder Ayeka was so aggitated, she never did the things when she had the chance. 

"He's mine. You stay away from him!" Ayeka fumed at Ryoko. Ryoko blinked, and stared at Ayeka blankly. Gee, she was more paranoid about Tenchi than she was.

"Ayeka-san. You had your chance. You never took it. _I_ took the chance, and _I_ got what I wanted. Gomen Nasai, but it's the truth." Ryoko walked past Ayeka, leaving her standing there. Sasami had made her usual breakfast call. Everyone would be there in a matter of minutes. Ayeka had dried her tears, and went back downstairs.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hours later, Tenchi was out picking carrots from the carrot fields. Of course, Ryoko was there to help him. It was humid out, and the tempurature was higher than usual.

"I think Ayeka was up there with us the other night, Tenchi-kun." Ryoko had suspected it from the beggining. Ayeka was always stalking the two of them ever since they've been alone toghether. 

"What do you mean? I checked if she was asleep before I went up to the roof." Tenchi had that strange feeling that they were being watched, also. He didn't know whether it'd be Ayeka, or someone else.

"I'm telling you, Tenchi-kun. She was there. I knew it was her. She was in my room before breakfast crying. I know she was there." Ryoko didn't want to tell Tenchi exactly what happened in her room earlier on in the day.

Tenchi stood there. He wondered why he was such a big deal to Ayeka, anyhow. He liked everyone the same in the Masaki household. But why the big fuss over him? It didn't really make sense to him.

"Maybe she just needs to take some time to think about it." Finally! Tenchi was thinking the was Ryoko was! But was he making the right decision? Guess he's just going to find out.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"My Tenchi-kun .. Why has this demon possessed you? Why can't you be with me?" Ayeka's words had trailed off, her cheeks drowned in tears. She didn't think about taking the chance. She didn't want to. She knew that Tenchi would come to her, instead of that Space Pirate, Ryoko. 

Ayeka had done something very peculiar that evening, instead of going into her room and weeping over Tenchi, she made her way up to the roof. She walked on top of the roof, and stood at the corner. Was this what she had come to Earth for? To be hurt, and not have anyone to care for her? Sure, she had Sasami. Sasami was only her sister, though. She wanted something more. She wanted to be loved by someone else besides her family. To her, this was the only solution left, rather than going back to Jurai.

Tenchi and Ryoko were walking back from the carrot fields when they saw Ayeka standing at the corner of the roof. Tenchi stared for a moment, and looked at Ryoko. Ryoko gave Tenchi an identical look to him, puzzled. 

"I wonder what Ayeka-san it doing up there. She never goes up onto the roof unless it's important." Tenchi reminded Ryoko. She remembered, Ayeka had never gone up to the roof in so long, ever since Ryoko had "accidentally" blown up a portion of the roof.

Ayeka stared off in the distance, seeing Tenchi and Ryoko. Her lips curled into a smile. Tenchi is happy, Ryoko is happy. Why couldn't she accept it? It didn't matter to her, anymore. She wasn't needed anymore.

"Ayeka-san! What're you doing up there?" Tenchi looked up at Ayeka blankly from the ground below her. 

"Go away, Tenchi. You don't understand!" Ayeka wanted to leap into his arms. But she knew it wouldn't happen. All she wanted to do now was be alone.

"Tell me what's wrong! Is it because of me and Ryoko?!" Tenchi kept wonder what Ayeka will do. Would she jump? No. She wouldn't. 

"Good-bye, Tenchi-kun." With that, she lept drectly away from Tenchi, as far as she could get without him catching her. She knew she was doing the right thing. She was just Ayeka, right?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

End of chapter 4.

Author's Note: Didn't see that coming, didj'ya? ^ ~ See what happens in Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: It's me again! ^_^ Usual disclaimer. I don't own the Tenchi Series. Enjoy the chapter!

I love you, Tenchi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter 5

"Good-bye, Tenchi-kun." With that, she lept drectly away from Tenchi, as far as she could get without him catching her. She knew she was doing the right thing. She was just Ayeka, right

"Ayeka-san! NO!" Tenchi was too late, she was just meters from hitting the ground. He had started running as soon as she jumped. He knew that he wouldn't've made it even if he had started when he saw her prepare for the jump.

Out of nowhere, Ryoko phased under Ayeka, and caught her! Tenchi stopped running, and stared at Ryoko blankly. No once did Ryoko ever think about saving Ayeka from a near-death experience. Ryoko set Ayeka down on her back, she had fainted during her fall. Ryoko stood back up, and crossed her arms. She huffed, and scowled the fainted Ayeka.

"You idiot! You almost killed yourself!" Ryoko turned away from the fainted princess. Why did she care for Ayeka now? No matter. Ryoko had done the right thing. Ayeka was safe, and no harm was done to anyone. If Sasami had seen Ayeka jump from the roof, she would've gone insane!

"Ryoko-chan! Thank Kami-sama you were there to catch her!" Tenchi caught his breath. He rubbed the back of his head, and stared at the ground. He didn't know that Ayeka would pull a stunt like this, no matter what the situation was. 

"I couldn't've let her die, Tenchi-kun. Who else would I fight with in the house?" Ryoko joked with him, trying to pick his mood up. She positioned her hands at her hips, and stared at the pale Ayeka. She couldn't help but smile. Alright, she did care for Ayeka, she wouldn't admit it to anyone in the house, not even her own mother.

"Ryoko-chan, Arigatou. I wouldn't've made it in time." That was true, Tenchi was on the other side of the house. There was no physical way that Tenchi would've made it in time to catch her.

"Come on. Lets get her inside." Ryoko scooped Ayeka into her arms, and started to walk back to the house. Tenchi caught up with her, and opened the door.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Tenchi-kun! Ryoko-san! What happened to Ayeka?!" Sasami ran towards the two carrying Ayeka up to her room. Of course, Tenchi and Ryoko both knew that Sasami would do this. Ryoko slipped Ayeka into Tenchi's arms, and floated to Sasami, who was at the end of the staircase.

"She just fainted of exhaustion. You know how busy Juraian Princess are, Sasami." Ryoko gave Sasami a reassuring smile. Ryoko couldn't've told Sasami that Ayeka had tried to commit suicide, that would've been horrible news. Sasami would've cried all day.

"Oh. Is she going to be alright?" Sasami gave Ryoko a sad look. Oh, that look could break anyone's heart. Ryoko's reassuring smile became a frown. She drew Sasami in for a hug, and she stared at her.

"Of course she is, Sasami-san. I promise I wont let anything happen to her, okay?" Ryoko gave Sasami another smile. She ruffled her hair a bit, and floated back up the staircase, assisting Tenchi with Ayeka. They went into her room, and placed her on her bed.

"Well, at least she's safe." Tenchi sighed, and started to leave the room. He stopped when he saw that Ryoko had made herself comfortable in the corner.

"You go on ahead, Tenchi-kun. I'm going to stay here." Tenchi stared at Ryoko blankly, then nodded. Ryoko knew what Ayeka was going through. She needed to set her straight. (Wow, a big change in Ryoko, huh? =P)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Night had fallen. Ryoko kept herself hidden in the corner for quite some time. She was waiting for Ayeka to wake up. Either Ayeka had regained consciousness, and had fallen asleep. Or she might have been unconscious still.

Ryoko heard a groan from Ayeka, and saw her get up, and sit on the edge of the bed groggily. That was her cue, she stepped out of the shadows, and sat next to Ayeka.

"Ryoko-san, What are you doing here? Get out of my-- " Ryoko raised a finger to Ayeka's lips before she could raise her voice. Ayeka shut her mouth, and stared at Ryoko blankly. She wondered why she was in her room this late, even at all.

"What you did today was very stupid, Ayeka-san. You almost killed yourself. Of what? Because of me and Tenchi?" Ryoko knew it was because of that. Pestering Ayeka was one thing, but being her friend is more important.

"You should know. You stole him away from me." Bringing that up again? Ayeka was being a pest, as usual. She turned her head away, and her cheeks flushed a bright crimson.

"Ayeka-san. I didn't 'steal' him away from you. You've got to understand that Tenchi-kun likes you as he does everyone else in this house. It doesn't mean that you have to start hating both of us because he chose me over you. You think about that, and don't act like this anymore. I don't want to you to be like this, anymore. Got it?" Ryoko phased back to her room, leaving Ayeka speechless. All Ayeka did was lie back down, and think about Ryoko said.

Author's note again: Well, See how Ryoko changed throughout the story? What do you think? Should I have Ryoko keep this attitude, or change it back? R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Usual disclaimer. I don't own the Tenchi Series nor the charries. 

I love you, Tenchi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter 6

Morning. It was very dark, as far as Ayeka went. After what Ryoko had said to her earlier, she didn't think she wanted to come down to breakfast. This worried everyone. She was usually down there after Ryoko, and giving Tenchi his tea first. Very unusual.

"Ayeka-san! Are you coming down for breakfast? Your food is getting cold!" Sasami scowled at her sister. Sisterly love, you have to love it. Sasami went upstairs, and opened Ayeka's bedroom door. 

"Ayeka-san. Come down for breakfast! Everyone is waiting for you!" Sasami sat next to her sister, her hands in her lap. She sat there for a few seconds, and got up. She waited for Ayeka's response.

"I'm coming, Sasami-chan. Go back downstairs.. " Ayeka's words trailed off. She got up, and walked towards the door.

"Ayeka-san.. Is something wrong?" Sasami watched her head for the door. It seemed as if she wasn't there. It seemed as if she was gone.

"I'm perfectly fine, Sasami-chan. Come. Lets go eat breakfast." Ayeka led the way down to the table, and sat down. 

"Took you long enough!" Ryoko started to scarf her breakfast down, not saying another word. Tenchi scratched his head, and gave Ayeka a welcoming grin. 

"Good morning, Minna-san. Sorry I'm late." Ayeka gave Ryoko a blank stare. She was still confused over what she had said earlier. She began eatting breakfast, and resumed her normal routine.

Ryoko stared back, her mouth full of food. She swallowed, and gave her a devilish grin. Ayeka knew exactly what she was thinking.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was a lazy afternoon, everyone was sitting around the house, drowned in persperation. It was humid and hot outside. Not the kind of weather you'd want to be in. Everyone was too lazy to turn on the air conditioning. 

"Someone go turn on the air.." Ryoko had fallen over onto Tenchi's lap, acting as if she fainted. Tenchi let out a small laugh, and sighed.

"I'll .. do it." Sasami managed to squeak out. She got up, and step by step, she made it over to the controls. She smacked the top off, and switched it on.

"Thank you, Sasami-chan!" Tenchi let out another sigh of exhaustion. The heat made everyone tired. Thank Kami-sama this house had air conditioning.

Ryoko got off of Tenchi, and floated toward the porch outside. She sat down, and saw Ayeka sitting on the edge of the porch.

"You amaze me, Ryoko-san. All of this time, you've hidden your true colors from me." Ryoko blinked, and didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"What's that you're talking about?" Ryoko smirked, and turned her head towards Ayeka. Finally, Ayeka was doing something right.

"You've cared about me. You just didn't want to admit it. You saved my life. That proves that you care." Ayeka looked down at the ground, and started crying. Ryoko blinked, and crawled over to Ayeka. She put her arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She didn't even know why she was doing this.

"Ayeka-san. Don't cry. It's no big deal. Well, sure I've hidden it. I wanted you guys to think I was the 'bad guy'. It's who I am, isn't? I'm a Space Pirate, remember?" Ryoko smiled, and looked up at the sky.

"Yes. No wonder you've been rude and obnoxious." Ayeka let out a small laugh. Ryoko fumed, but laughed at the joke, anyways.

"What would they do without the both of us?" Ryoko had a good point. Without the two of them, there wouldn't be any fun, or chaos in the house.

Everyone inside just stared out the sliding glass door. Not once in the history of the Masaki Residence did they see Ryoko and Ayeka sitting together, and not fighting. It was a miracle!

Author's note: Sorry if the chapter was short and pointless, but this weekend has been stressful so far, and I'm kinda out of ideas.. 


End file.
